The Insanity of Nigel Tux: The Return of Madness
by Red Sova
Summary: Years have passed and Red has been living a rather peaceful and successful life as a human named Mr. Red, but what happens when Nigel finally discovers the squirrel-turned-human's location and seeks to drag the villain back into his old life? Will Red be able to escape the Special Agent with a dark obsession for him or will Nigel finally claim the villain as his own?
1. Chapter 1

So Red thought he could run, did he?

Nigel's grip tightened on his glass of whiskey as his emerald eyes darkened dangerously. And here he had thought Red was smarter than that but appearently not.

Still, he had to give the Russian credit for leaving England so subility and on such a short notice. Also for being able to hide from him for so long. Nigel probally would have never found the villain had it not been for Bonnie Chang and the newstations report on the World-Renowned Businessman and Inventor, Mr. Red.

America...

A smirk twisted onto Nigel's lips as he chuckled softly.

"Sorry ladies, I'm afraid he's no longer on the market."

* * *

><p>Red had to admit, he was enjoying his human life as Mr. Red. He had everything he could ever possible want. Well, almost...<p>

Red's gaze locked on his Sectary, who happened to be bringing in his morning coffee: Susan Congreve.

They had met solely by a chance of Fate to be honest. Red had been testing an invention, when it had exploded in his face. Once the smoke cleared, Red had discovered something that had almost caused him to have Heart Failure. He, The Red Squirrel, who was famous for his hatred for Humankind was suddenly a human. A very naked human at that. And who esle would find him but a lovely female with fire red hair and a matching attitude?

After a few weeks and the hospital and being diagnosed with Amnesia, Red was sent home with the lovley Susuan Congreve. Part of him felt a bit guilty for not telling her that the diagnostic was wrong and that he still had his memories but he doubted anyone would believe him even if he told the truth and would rather not end up in a padded cell with a nice white coat, so he kept the truth to himself and let her believe what the Doctors had told her. Not long after Red started living with Susan he started his own business that rapidly rose through the market. He hired Susan as his Sectary for the sole reason of keeping her close, it also helped that she knew how to do the job perfectly.

"One Cappuccino with a Double shot of Exprso."

Susan's silky voice drew Red form his thoughts. He smled warmly as he accepted the glass and was rewarded with one of Susan's warm, bright smiles.

"Thank you, Susan."

"You're welcome, Red."

For once, Red felt as if his life was perfect.

* * *

><p>Nigel stepped off the jet with his ever so friendly smile in place as he took in the building surrounding area. So this was were Red decided to hid himself...<p>

Clever. He never would have thought to look in such a crowded city for Red, the Russian had always preferred the peaceful quietness and hated humans more than anything- except him. Still it made sense for Red to hide here, no one would look at the successful human, Mr. Red, and think he was The Red Squirrel. Hide a tree in a forest after all, what was one human among thousands?

Nigel smirked as he walked towards his car. Still, he wasn't most people and knew better then anyone on how Red thought. No one would suspect The Red Squirrel to play Human, but that would also work in Nigel's favor, as Red would never expect him to play along. Glancing into his rearview mirror, Nigel smirked at the young white hair, emerald eyed man who stared back .

Let the Game Begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Red nervously glanced at his watch as he waited patiently waited for Susan to show. He had offered to pick her up but she had insisted on him meeting her here around four.

Right now, it was four on the dot so she should be arriving soon. Usually, under normal cicumstances, Red wouldn't be so nervous but this wasn't a normal circumstance. No, this was much more important. This would be his and Susan's offical first date and Red wanted to ensure that it went off without a hitch.

"Red?"

The silky voice instantly had the Russian looking toward it's source as his heart speed up at the sight before him.

* * *

><p>Susan was beautiful...<p>

No Breathtaking...

No, Red could find no words to describe her a they all seemed to pale in comparison to her beauty. It was like trying to use mortal words to describe a Goddess and Red, himself, thought it was an insult to even try. Red was quite aware that he was staring speechlessly, but who could blame him?

Susan was wearing a strapless red dress that went a little bellow her knees, black high heels -but not too high- and a black jacket that hung form her pale shoulders that lacked any buttons to fasten it shut with. Her fire red hair was placed in a high ponytail with a single rose clip holding it in place. Then there was that blinding smile directed straight at him, it felt like the sun itself was smiling at him.

"...Red, are you okay?"

Red blinked as Susan's voice brought him back to reality before smiling softly at her while gently taking her petite hand into his own.

"I've never been better, My Dear.

* * *

><p>So this was Red's office.<p>

Usually people weren't allowed up her but it had been all too easy for Nigel to charm the main floor's Sectary into letting him have a quick look around as long as he promised not to take anything as she didn't want Mr. Red to know that she let him in. Nigel agreed without a moments hesitation. He didn't want Red to know he was there either, not yet at least.

Nigel stood in the room glancing around. It wasn't that bad, a bit plain maybe but it seemed to suit Red perfectly. He had a desk, a few chairs and a couple of potted plants in the room. Three of the walls were decorated with art pieces of pictures of someone place or another with a few bookshelves. The fourth wall had nothing on it as it wasn't even a wall but a wall to wall window that gave Red a perfect view of a few house and then the forest outside. He could see Red sitting in the rolling chair while staring out the window, complicating whatever issue was currently on his mind. He could see the Russian catering to the plants or reading one of the countless books during his free time.

The room may not have had much in it but it was perfect for Red. Nigel smirked, it would also be perfect for his purpose.

* * *

><p>Everything had gone perfectly, much to Red's relief. She had even allowed him to walk her home. If he had been anyone other then himself he probably would be shouting for the world to hear, but he wasn't. So instead of shouting out, Red was grinning ear to ear as he made his way into his office.<p>

He was still grinning as he sat in his rolling chair and swirled it to look out the window.

* * *

><p>Nigel grinned as he stared at his laptop monitor and more importantly, the man on the screen.<p>

Mr. Red.

The Red Squirrel.

Red made a handsome human really. A bit petite but handsome none the less. He was grinning while looking out the wall to wall window, obviously quite pleased about something.

He wasn't the only one. Nigel, himself, was sporting a matching grin.

"I see you."


	3. Chapter 3

Red was a terrible ice skater. He couldn't even stay standing for longer than three minutes without falling on his face, so why was he out here again?

Soft laughter was his answer as Susan skated to him with the grace of a professional and pulled him to his feet. Red could feel his face burning as he almost fell again and no doubt would have if not for Susan.

"I can't do this."

Susan smiled softly as she helped him straighten himself out. Her hand gently squeezing his in assurance.

"Of course you can. You just have to have more faith, Red."

"I do have faith. Faith that I'm going to fall flat on my ass and probably break something while doing it."

Susan giggled as she fixed him with a warm smile.

"Trust me, Red. That's all you have to do."

Slowly, Red nodded and allowed her to pull him further out onto the ice.

* * *

><p>Nigel gritted his teeth as he watched the red hair woman lead Red around the ice, smiling and encouraging the Russian while doing so. Usually it wouldn't have bothered Nigel and he probably could have overlooked it, if not for the small smile and adoring look that Red was supporting.<p>

Nigel clenched his fists as he watched the woman stopped Red from falling by pressing their bodies together and wrapped her arms around the Russian. Neither moved, even as Red was no longer in any risk of falling and Nigel could feel his eyes narrowing as Red slowly wrapped his arms around the woman.

* * *

><p>"There, that's better."<p>

Susan spoke softly as Red wrapped his arms around her and Red couldn't help but agree now that he wasn't in any risk of falling on his face and had her in his arms.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

He accused in a light humorous tone. Susan's answer was a far too innocent look and a childish tone.

"Me? I would never."

For some reason Red didn't believe her in the slightest but he was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p>Nigel watched as Red stood outside the woman's home with a soft smile playing on his lips as he and the woman talked about something or another. Nigel had to force himself not to march up to the pouch and drag the Russian away as the woman stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Red, only breaking away out of need for oxygen.<p>

Both Red and the woman were looking embarrassed as they parted but greatly satisfied at the same time. Nigel watched as Red waited into the door was shut and no doubt locked before walking away with a large happy grin in place.

After a moment, Nigel slowly started his car and drove away. Making sure to memorize the woman's address.

* * *

><p>Red hummed softly as he sat in his office chair and begin to work on the never ending stack of paperwork. Usually he dreaded to even see the endless piles of papers waiting for him but right now he was in too good of a mood to allow anything to bring him back down to the Earth. Everything was moving along perfectly with Susan and he could only pray the Fates were kind enough to let it stay that way.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Susan was having an off day. First she spilled her morning coffee while day dreaming about a certain man in her life and a diamond ring she knew he had bought. Her favorite scarf was had a loose thread and was coming undone so she left it on her counter for the day. Her bike had a flat so she had no choice but to use the car her father had gotten her, despite her multiple protests. Then on her way to work, the car had stalled and then stopped working all together and she had suddenly realized she had left important paperwork at home. She was diffently having a bad day and it wasn't even eight yet.

Thankfully a silver bently wings concerpt 15 pulled up not to long after and its owner offered her a lift to back home and then to work. The owner had a smoothing British accent that could no doubt send chills down your spine, silky white hair and the brightest emerald eyes Susan had ever seen. The Britsih man was no doubt quiet handsome but he wasn't Susan's type, she already had her eyes on a certain Russian, who she knew also had The Ring waiting in his pocket for her.

"By the way I didn't catch your name."

Susan pointed out trying to make small talk. The man smiled warmly at her yet something about that smile was a bit unnerving for Susan.

"Nigel. My name is Nigel."

* * *

><p>Red was worried. Susan was late, it was almost Noon and she had yet to show and wasn't answering her phone. Most probally would have thought her busy and ingored it, but not Red. He knew Susan too well, she always answered her phone and was never late as she couldn't stand being late to anything. Yet she had not shown for work yet and today was susposed to be the day Red finally asked her the important question which involved the thrity carot diamond ring resting in his breast pocket.<p>

A little after one, Susan had skill not shown and Red decided to visit her home in hopes that maybe- just maybe- she was still there and her phone was down or something. When he got there he was greeted by the fimilar police tape covering the lawn and house door. Dread filled the Russian as he tried to find out what exactly was going on.

* * *

><p>Dead. Totured and Murdered. The words echoed in Red's mind as he sat slumped in his office chair, face burried in his hands. He should have known it was too good to be true. He had been living in a fairytale these past few years and now reality had brutally woken him up. He felt numb and barely noticed as the Main Desk Secutary, Sarah, placed a shipping envelope with the adress of Mr. Red on his desk. He was on autopilot when he opened it. His heart stoped as he stared at the ivory white envelope inside with another adress on it in painfully fimilar emerald green cursive writing. The envlope wasn't adressed to Mr. Red, instead it was adressed to:<p>

_The Red Squirrel._

With forced steady hands, Red slowly opened the envelope and with caution dumped the contents onto his desk...

The first thing her reconized was the locket, Susan's locket. She had been wearing it just last night when she left work to head home. The second was a picture of his beautiful Susan, laying on her bed, the sheets stained crimson around her. Her wrists bound, her throat was slit, her skin bruised and her lovely eyes gored out. Red felt sick just looking at the picture. The third was a white card with that same emerald writing on it.

_I'm watching you._


	5. Chapter 5

Red was quite aware of his shaking hands as he reread the three simple words, hoping that he had somehow read them wrong the first time...

Nope the words were still there in that posionous green ink. Silently mocking him with what excatly they meant.

Nigel was here.

Nigel had been watching him for who knows how long.

Nigel had no doubt had seen him with Susan and that was why she was murdered. ...

Oh God, it was his fault Susan was dead. If he had kept his distance then Nigel wouldn't have killed the lovely woman, she would be perfectly healthy and very much alive. She could have lived a happy full life and had the family she always desired, but now thanks to him, she was dead. Stone cold on some slab of metal waiting to be autopsied,if she had not already been and waiting for her next of kin to claim her so she could be buried into the unforgiving Earth. All her dreams and hopes vanishing with her.

But how? Red was certain he would have noticed a Penguin lingering around, watching him, yet he had not seen one. Not even a single black feather. So how was Nigel spying on him and how did he not notice?

Slowly Red's gaze moved around the room before settling on his way to way window and more importantly what he saw. That was it. That was how Nigel was watching him without him noticing.

Red narrowed his lone eye as he firmly glared at his own reflection. It was so obvious now that he thought about it. He had been looking for Penguins, but he should have been looking for was a human.

The question now was: Which one? Which human was he?

* * *

><p>Nigel grinned as he watched Red on his laptop monitor. The Russian's lone eye was narrowed as he glared at his reflection, no doubt that brilliant mind finally catching on to the missing piece of the puzzle Nigel had left for him.<p>

Good.

The game would be no fun if it ended too soon and this would no doubt have Red on constant guard which in turn would slowly wear the Russian out as he searched for enemies he couldn't find. Suspecting everyone and trusting no one.

Slowly, Nigel's grin turned into a smirk. He had won Round One with a single move. Yet Round Two was just now starting and it was Red's turn.

Still, Nigel could wait. He had plenty of time to drawl out this game and slowly lure Red into his trap. The prize would be well worth the wait after all.

* * *

><p>Red glare moved from the window before settling back onto the objects on his desk. Without a second thought he picked up both the photo and short letter before holding them over a lit candle on his desk and watched as they slowly burned into ashes. Finally he turned his attention to the only thing left on his desk:<p>

Susan's locket.

With utter care, as if afraid it would shatter on touch, Red picked up the small piece of jewelry and slipped it into his trademark suit's breast pocket. He wanted to keep the only thing he had left of Susan as close to him as possible and probably would have wore it if not for an old instinct of not letting anything go around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter came and went all too soon. Snow melted, ice thawled, flowers bloomed as rivers begin to run again and the icy howl of winter's wind changed into the soft muscial chirps of birds returning for Spring. The murder of Susan Congreve remained unsolved, soon joining a multitude of unsolved case files that- in time- became a distant memory to most.

Yet not Red, for him the memory was as fresh as if it had happened just that morning. Unlike others, he couldn't bring himself to forget and the package he got once every month helped insure he never could forget.

The package wasn't much, an ivory enevlope with fimilar green writting adressing it to The Red Squirrel that was always hidden inside the orange shipping enveoples. Inside that envelope was always a letter and a single picture, yet was never the exact same as first one he recieved.

One had shown Susan standing by her bike with a flat tire.

Another had show her sleeping in a car.

Another had shown her bound and awake, her beautiful eyes widened in fear and terror etched on her face.

It was obvious to Red what Nigel was doing.

He was showing him the pictures like a movie, showing what had happened to Susan step by step. The Spy was openly tormenting him, trying to mess with his mind, but Red refused to let Nigel win that game.

Every picture the Russian recieved he burned after glancing at it. At one point he had burned the whole enevlope without even opening it, only to find several pictures sitting on his office desk the next morning with a vioce recorder.

The recording had been of Susan's screams and cries as she was tortured. Red had proceeded to destory his whole office after that in a fit of rage. After that he made sure to view that contants of each envelope before burning them.

* * *

><p>Red heard his office door open but didn't even bother looking up from the his every growing stack of paperwork. It wasn't past Sarah to suddenly enter his office without permisson, wanting to check on him and somethimes force him to get some rest, before heading home. She wasn't no Susan but she did care and for that Red was thankful, even if her constant ordering him around got on his nerves at times.<p>

Still, he could have sworn she was wearing heels today, yet he couldn't hear the soft clicking of high heels on the tile floor. What he did hear was the smooth, British accent admitting from right behind him.

_"Ello, Love. Miss me?"_

In a matter of seconds Red felt his eye widen as his hand grabbed the knife he kept hidden under his papers and spun out of his chair. A hand firmly gripped his wrist, stopping the sharpened blade of the knife centimeters from the older man's chest.

The white hair, emerald eyed man smiled gently as if Red had just tried hugging him instead of killing him.

_"I take that as a 'Yes'"._


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah smiled as she sat back in her chair, quite proud with herself. Finally, Red was going to get better.

It may not have been obvious to most as her boss refused to show any weakness to the outside world, but Red had slowly been losing it since Susan's murder. He was always working, never sleeping and barely eating. That smirk that sent pleasant chills down most woman's spines had all but vanished and he was slowly but surely distancing himself from everyone outside the office. Sarah couldn't help but worry about the man she had come to consider a good friend. Yet she had no idea what to do to help him get better.

At least, not until, Nigel had shown up right before closing hours and reviled himself to be a old childhood friend of Red's.

It seems she wasn't the only one worried about Red and he had offered to talk with the Russian man in hopes of lifting his Spirits and helping him get better. Sarah had instantly agreed. Surely if anyone could bring out the old Red she was used to it would be Nigel.

So she had set up an ingenious plan. Nigel would back right before closing hours while Red was no doubt working himself to the bone again. She would sneak him in and give him to elevator key and password for Red's office. The rest would be up to Nigel and hopefully the British man would be able to bring back the old Red soon.

After all, who else, if not Nigel, could? It was obvious he cared for Red and considered him such a good friend and surely Red felt the same.

Sarah's smile grew as she took a sip of her coffee.

Soon everything would be back to how it should be.

* * *

><p>Red growled lowly as the knife he had previously been holding clattered on the ground in-between his and Nigel's feet.<p>

"Now. Now, Love. Lets keep that in the bedroom. Shall we?"

Red lone eye narrowed as the Nigel smirked, his startling emerald eyes moving over the Russian's figure in amusement.

Red was slim, around 5'9" and a head smaller then the Spy. The Russian's smaller form only helped add to the villain's delicate look causing Nigel to chuckle softly. No matter if it was Squirrel or Human, Red always seemed to have the fragile air to him causing many to underestimate the villain, but Nigel wasn't falling for it. He had learned the hard way that looks could be deceiving, especially when Red was involved.

Which was why he was able to move away just in time to avoid the sharp claw-like nails aimed for his face with only a minor scratch.

Nigel wiped the blood from under his left eye before popping the finger into his mouth enjoying the metallic taste. A slow grin found its way to his face.

He loved it when Red fought against him.

* * *

><p>Red watched as Nigel removed the finger from his mouth, once all the blood was gone and that psychotic grin slowly grew with a feeling of dread. It was only thanks instinct gained from years of fighting the Spy that Red was able to keep up with and avoid the sudden onslaught of hits aimed to his being.<p>

* * *

><p>Red was swift on his feet, Nigel would give him that.<p>

The British Spy narrowed his eyes as his Russian Foe managed to dodge out of his reach but Nigel wasn't one to give up that easy. He pursued after Red, throwing punches and kicks, trying to hit the younger male. Yet Red wasn't making it easy as he dodged under a kick and swiped at Nigel's legs, only for the older man to jump over the Russian's leg and try to grab the younger's leg.

Red wasn't having it as he swiftly pulled his leg back, out of Nigel's reach, causing Nigel to scowl and lunge for the younger.

Red, having expected such a tactic, swiftly dodged to the side.

* * *

><p><em>Click.<em>

Red froze as he found himself, unexpectedly staring into the barrel end of a gun. Honestly, he didn't expect Nigel to pull the human weapon out, let alone point it at him.

The Spy stood, holding his bleeding nose, with a scowl marring his bruised face. While he was doing so, Red suitably glanced towards his knife from earlier and his desk. If he could get to the knife he could throw it at Nigel to distract the Spy, then using that direction he'd be able to make it to his desk and more importantly, his own gun strapped underneath the desk drawler.

Unfortunately, Nigel seemed to have picked up on his trail of thought as the Spy narrowed his eyes.

"You so much as twitch and I'll shot you right here and now, Red."

Red scowled as the Spy slowly made his way towards the fallen blade and picked it up before pocketing it, his eyes never once leaving the Russian Villain.


End file.
